Éclipse lunaire
by kanon1010
Summary: "Apa kau tau mitos tentang gerhana bulan?"/"memangnya apa?"/"saat gerhana bulan, adalah saat dimana kehidupan masa lalu dan masa depan akan saling bertemu."/"Apa itu benar?"/"Kata Itachi-nii seperti itu."- hingga 7 tahun Sasuke begitu terobsesi ingin membuktikan mitos gerhana bulan, memangnya apa untuk apa dia mencari gerhana bulan?"


**Warning! : this story about Yaoi or boys love. I beg you, if you don't like about this story, you can step back and leave this story. I know you all can read this warn. Be a smart reader please, ok! ^^**

(disini ada flash backnya, tetapi gak kanon kasih tanda/tulisan flash back jadi silahkan tebak sendiri ok!)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**-inspired story from mini drama "mimi-**

This story created by : Kanon1010

_**-Éclipse lunaire-**_

* * *

_"Apa kau tau sebuah mitos mengenai gerhana bulan?"_

_"Apa itu?"_

_"Ketika bulan tertutupi oleh bumi, dimana posisi bumi berada diantara bulan dan matahari pada satu garis lurus yang sama. Saat semuanya gelap dan selama waktu gerhana itu terjadi, kehidupan di masa lalu dan sekarang akan saling bertemu."_

_"Maksudnya?" Si anak laki-laki yang masih berumur sekitar 14 tahun itu menatap bingung penjelasan teman sebangkunya, yang memang pandai._

_"Jadi, misalnya gerhana terakhir terjadi di tahun 2000 dan gerhana selanjutnya terjadi di tahun 2005, maka kejadian di tahun 2000 akan terulang di 2005." Jelas anak tersebut._

_"Benarkah itu?"_

_"Menurut cerita Itachi-nii begitu."_

_"Ne.. Sasuke, jika waktu bisa terulang seperti itu apa yang mau kau ubah?"_

_"Menyelamatkan nyawa kakakku. Kalau kau?"_

_"Entahlah belum terpikirkan."_

...

...

...

* * *

**Konoha, Januari 2014**

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ia bekerja di badan penelitian bumi dan angkasa Konoha. Ia menghabiskan hidupnya untuk menjadi peneliti astronomi demi mempelajari mengenai gerhana, terutama gerhana bulan.

Ia sangat menunggu kesempatan gerhana bulan muncul kembali, karena ia mengharapkan sesuatu dari gerhana itu.

"Sasuke, beristirahatlah sejenak. Apa kau tak bosan dengan benda bulat itu?" Tegur Kakashi senior Sasuke di satu divisi penelitian.

"Hn." Hanya jawaban itu yang ia berikan, dan matanya masih fokus terhadap layar yang menampilkan pergerakan bulan dan bumi.

Kakashi menghela napasnya, ia mengerti betul mengapa Sasuke menjadi begitu terobsesi dengan gerhana bulan. Ada yang membuatnya harus menemui gerhana tersebut dan membuktikan sebuah mitos.

"Baiklah aku duluan, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kirim pesan saja."

Kakashi meninggalkan Sasuke bersama beberapa peneliti lainnya yang tampak ada yang tidur dan bermain gadget.

Sesekali ia memijat keningnya yang terasa pening. Bagaimanapun juga sudah hampir 7 tahun dan yang ia dapatkan hanya beberapa gerhana bulan sebagian, bukan gerhana bulan penuh.

Sudah 7 tahun tanpa disadarinya seorang pemuda selalu memperhatikannya dengan wajah sedih.

...

...

* * *

_"Sasuke, aku mendapatkan mimpi yang aneh sebelum keluargaku meninggal." Cerita pemuda bernama Naruto yang sedang duduk disamping Sasuke, sambil memakan pocky._

_"Hn?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya._

_"Iya sebuah mimpi seminggu sebelum keluargaku meninggal. Seakan mimpi itu gambaran yang akan terjadi dan itu benar-benar terjadi. Apa mungkin aku memiliki kekuatan sixth sense?"_

_"Itu hanya bunga tidur dobe."_

_"Tapi kenapa menjadi kenyataan?" Lirih Naruto sedih, mengingat bagaimana ia bermimpi bahwa keluarganya akan meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan hal tersebut menjadi nyata seminggu kemudian._

_"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menceritakan hal itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang tampak tak suka melihat wajah sendu pemuda yang biasanya selalu ceria itu._

_"Tak apa, aku hanya penasaran."_

_"Kita kembali ke kelas, dobe."_

_Naruto berjalan dibelakang Sasuke, dan menatap sedih punggung Sasuke._

_"Kali ini aku memimpikan tentang mu, Sasuke." Bisik Naruto nyaris tak terdengar._

* * *

...

...

"Sasuke! Lihat laporan baru dari satelit mengenai pergerakan bulan." Suigetsu salah satu teman satu divisi Sasuke, membawa lembaran laporan pada Sasuke.

Ia tau, ini berita yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu temannya itu.

Sasuke langsung memeriksa layar monitor. Bisa dilihat binar matanya melihat apa yang akan terjadi minggu depan. Ya, itu gerhana bulan full dan itu akan terjadi sekitar pukul 8, waktu yang sama persis dengan 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Selamat Sasuke, akhirnya kau menemukan gerhana tersebut." Kakashi menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "Tak sia-sia penelitianmu itu."

"Thank's senpai." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tetapi bisa dilihat dari matanya yang memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Memangnya kenapa sih Sas, kau selalu berharap datangnya gerhana bulan?" Tanya Karin yang juga salah satu anggota divisi.

"Hanya alasan sederhana, yang berhubungan dengannya." Mata Sasuke tertuju pada figura foto yang terpajang di meja kerjanya.

Pemuda yang berdiri disebelah Sasuke menatap cemas. Ia tau apa yang ingin Sasuke lakukan.

_"Jangan Sasuke... Kumohon, jangan lakukan..."_

...

...

* * *

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu berjalan lesu menuju sebuah taman dan duduk disana, termenung.

"Apa kau sudah siap pergi?" Tanya seorang pria yang seumuran ayahnya bernama Iruka.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" Pinta Naruto pada Iruka yang duduk tenang sambil matanya tetap lurus menatap hamparan rumput hijau.

"Apa itu?"

"Beri aku kesempatan bertemu dengan Sasuke."

* * *

...

...

Sasuke meminta ijin untuk beristirahat di rumahnya selama seminggu, hingga gerhana bulan telah selesai. Jiraya selaku pemimpin lembaga penelitian tersebut memberikannya ijin, lagipula jarang-jarang Sasuke meminta ijin padanya. Terakhir ia meminta ijin ketika, salah satu kerabat keluarganya meninggal.

"Dobe, aku rindu padamu."

Ia memandang wajah pemuda berambut pirang yang di dalam foto tengah tersenyum riang. Matanya bahkan tampak hilang karena eyes smilenya.

Waktu gerhana bulan semakin dekat. Tampak Sasuke semakin bersemangat, bahkan sang ibu yang melihat keanehan anaknya merasa heran. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat anaknya bersemangat seperti itu.

"Sasuke, boleh ibu masuk?" Tanya Mikoto setelah mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Tentu."

Mikoto memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang menyiapkan teropong, serta foto-foto semasa ia bersekolah yang kebanyakan berisi pemuda berrambut pirang itu.

"Ibu jadi kangen sama Naruto." Ucap Mikoto memecah keheningan, dan menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke sejenak. "Kamu mau kemana Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya ingin ke sekolah lamaku, ada reuni disana bolehkah bu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, ibu justru senang kamu akhirnya mau menghabiskan waktu diluar daripada terus menerus bersama penelitianmu." Mikoto mengusap surai lembut rambut Sasuke.

Semenjak ditinggal Itachi, anak sulungnya. Mikoto hanya tinggal berdua Sasuke. Jika ditanya dimana keberadaan suaminya? Maka jangan harap kalian menemukannya, karena pria tersebut sudah kabur bersama selingkuhannya.

Jadi Mikoto sudah tak memperdulikan apakah mantan suaminya itu masih hidup atau tidak.

Tanpa diduga Sasuke memeluk ibunya erat, membuyarkan lamunan Mikoto tentang mantan suaminya.

"Ibu, aku sayang sekali padamu. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke dalam pelukannya.

"Hei ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan hal semanis itu hum?" Mikoto tersenyum malu. Maklum saja, Sasuke itu jarang sekali bersikap manja dan berkata yang semanis ini.

"Hanya ingin bilang saja. Aku berangkat besok pagi."

"Ibu buatkan bekal ya."

Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui perkataan ibunya dan tersenyum simpul.

...

Seperti rencananya, Sasuke sudah berangkat menuju Amegakure di pagi hari. Sasuke dulu sekolah di Amegakure, dan pindah ke Konoha setelah kelulusannya, tanpa mengikuti acara perpisahan. Karena Narutopun tak datang juga di acara itu.

Di dalam kereta, Sasuke memandangi foto dirinya dan Naruto yang selalu tersimpan manis di dalam notebook.

"Kita akan segera bertemu dobe..."

Perjalanan dari Konoha menuju Amegakure ditempuh selama 3 jam. Di perhentian kedua, seorang laki-laki berwajah lembut duduk di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak begitu memperdulikan orang tersebut, ia menenggelamkan dirinya dalam alunan musik dan buku yang dibacanya. Sesekali melihat kumpulan foto yang dibawa.

Tanpa terasa, waktu 3 jam telah berlalu. Sasuke turun di stasiun kereta Amegakure. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, udara sejuk menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Saat hendak turun, Sasuke tak sengaja menginjak pematik api yang berbentuk unik seperti jam kalung.

Ia ambil dan hendak mengembalikan pada orang yang duduk didepannya tadi, tetapi ia tak menemukan orang itu. Akhirnya ia simpan pematik itu di sakunya.

...

...

...

* * *

_"Dobe, nanti kita bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah jam 8." Ujar Sasuke di dalam telponnya dengan Naruto._

_"Sasuke, kita bertemu di dekat air mancur saja setelah itu kita sama-sama ke sekolahnya." Balas Naruto dengan suara cemas._

_"Sudahlah dobe, aku berbeda arah soalnya aku harus ke kota sebentar. Pokoknya kita bertemu di depan gerbang jam 8."_

_**-pik-**_

_"Sas!-" Sasuke memutuskan pembicaraannya secara sepihak. Naruto segera berganti pakaian, kalau bisa dia duluan yang sampai disana._

_"Aku harus mencegahnya, aku tidak gila, itu memang pertanda."_

_Waktu menunjukan pukul 7, Naruto berlari agar lebih dulu sampai di tempat daripada Sasuke. Malam ini memang ada acara ulang tahun sekolahnya, Sasuke saat ini sedang di perpustakaan kota untuk belajar mengikuti ujian masuk universitas._

_Kalian bertanya hubungan apa mereka? Bisa dibilang mereka itu sepasang kekasih, namun tak seperti kebanyakan pasangan. Mereka menjalaninya dengan santai, sama seperti saat mereka masih bersahabat, tak ada yang berubah. Yang berubah hanya perasaan keduanya saja._

_Bisa dibilang, mereka sahabat dalam banyak arti, makna dan tindakan._

* * *

...

...

...

Sasuke melangkah masuk di gerbang sekolahnya yang tak berubah sedikitpun, meskipun 7 tahun telah berlalu. Ada perasaan sedih bila terlalu lama ditempat itu, maka ia berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah yang tampak ramai.

Wajar saja, ini reuni akbar makanya cukup ramai.

Sasuke perlahan berjalan melalui lapangan. Seketika kenangan bersama Naruto menguar di ingatannya.

"Ayo teme! Kita tanding satu lawan satu."

Masih terrekam jelas diingatan Sasuke bagaimana cengiran Naruto, wajah cemberutnya dan suara nyaringnya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

Semakin tak sabar ia akan mengubah segalanya, mengubah hidup Naruto.

"Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?" Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke nampak mengingat siapa nama pemilik wajah dengan gambar tato di kedua pipinya.

"Inuzuka kiba?" Jawabnya ragu.

"Benar! Ternyata masih ingat juga kau. Apa kabar kau Sasuke? Kau benar-benar menghilang setelah kelulusan."

"Hn."

Kiba menghela napas berat. "Haiss masih saja irit bicara, ayo kita masuk yang lain sudah datang."

Sasuke mengikuti Kiba menuju aula. Di dalam aula suara hiruk pikuk dari berbagai sumber, mulai dari musik, hingga suara perbincangan dan Sasuke kurang menyukai hal itu.

Setelah menyapa beberapa kawan lama, Sasuke keluar dari aula dan berjalan menuju atap. Disanalah banyak kenangan bersama Naruto.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Sasuke duduk dipinggir pembatas, membiarkan kakinya terjuntai kebawah. Tak sedikitpun rasa takut menghampirinya, padahal dia berada di lantai tertinggi di gedung itu.

Sasuke mengambil satu batang rokok dan teringat pematik yang ia temukan saat di kereta. Saat menyalakan pematik itu disampingnya sudah duduk seseorang yang sangat dikenal.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke kaget melihat seseorang yang harusnya bisa ditemui nanti malam, malah sudah berada disampingnya.

"Na-Naruto..."

...

...

...

* * *

_Sasuke sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah pukul 07.30 tigapuluh menit lebih awal dari waktu janjian. Ia sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan Naruto yang suka terlambat, maka itulah ia selalu bersedia menunggu lebih awal._

_Pukul 07.50 Naruto tiba dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Ia melihat Sasuke dari ujung jalan, perasaan lega menghampirinya. _

_"TEME!" Naruto melambaikan tangan dan dibalas Sasuke setelah melihat kedatangan Naruto di ujung jalan._

_Namun ketika menyebrang, Naruto melihat seorang pejalan kaki yang berjalan terhuyung dan sesekali menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki._

_Wajah Naruto seketika pucat, ia semakin yakin apa yang dimimpikannya itu akan menjadi nyata dan karena itulah, ia akan mencegahnya dan tak akan terulang seperti kejadian keluargannya._

_"Sasuke! Awas! Pergi dari sana!" Teriak Naruto. Namun sayang Sasuke tak mendengar dengan jelas suara Naruto._

_"Cih sial, Sasuke tenang saja aku menjadi pelindungmu."_

_Naruto segera berlari dan langsung memeluk Sasuke erat._

_"Naruto..."_

_Napas Sasuke tercekat seketika melihat kejadian yang bahkan tak mencapai satu menit telah menghilangkan segalanya._

* * *

...

...

...

Naruto masih tersenyum bahkan terkikik geli melihat wajah Sasuke yang masih kaget dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Hei mau sampai kapan menunjukan wajah itu? Apa kau tak senang melihatku lagi teme?"

Air mata Sasuke mengalir begitu saja, perlahan ia menyentuh wajah Naruto.

"Naruto, kamu kembali?" Naruto menggeleng lemah.

"Hanya sebentar saja aku bisa menemuimu."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mengangguk. Kali ini kedua tangan Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto.

"Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya kembali dan Naruto hanya mengangguk menikmati kehangatan tangan Sasuke yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya.

"Naruto... Naruto... Naruto..." Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat sambil merapalkan nama Naruto berulang-ulang seakan mantra untuk mengikat Naruto.

Naruto balas memeluk Sasuke erat. Setelah puas memeluk Naruto, Sasuke menggenggam erat kedua tangan Naruto.

"Maaf."

"Hum? Kenapa harus minta maaf?"

"Maaf Naruto, maaf tak mendengarkan perkataanmu dan mengatakan kau gila. Maaf aku terlalu bodoh."

"Hei, sudah tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Keduanya terdiam, namun tatapan keduanya mengandung banyak makna. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan tak ada yang mau melepaskan.

"Ibu bilang dia rindu padamu."

"Benarkah? Aku juga merindukan bibi Mikoto. Padahal selama ini aku selalu disisimu Teme."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, aku belum bisa pergi kalau kau belum memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau sudah bisa menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada." Naruto memeluk Sasuke lagi. "Teme, hiduplah yang sewajarnya, jangan terbayang-bayang masa lalu tolong berbahagialah demi aku."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mendekap Naruto lebih erat.

"Berjanjilah tidak melakukan hal bodoh nanti malam, apa kau mau melihatku tak tenang?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. "Hn, aku tak janji."

"Temee..." Rajuk Naruto dengan mempoutkan pipinya. "Ah, lihat isi pematiknya sudah hampir habis. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu, tapi tidak sekarang. Ingatlah Sasuke, aku selalu ada dihatimu menjagamu dan berbahagialah. Oh ya kalau kau melakukan hal bodoh, aku takkan menunggumu disana. Ingat itu baka teme!" Ucap Naruto yang selanjutnya memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Sasuke dan kembali menghilang dari Sasuke.

Sasuke masih mempertahankan posisinya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

...

...

* * *

_Sasuke yang melihat Naruto diujung jalan membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. Namun tak lama kemudian ia melihat Naruto meneriakkan sesuatu, karena terlalu ramai dengan suara kendaraan maupun orang Sasuke tak begitu jelas mendengar teriakan Naruto._

_Tampak wajah Naruto yang gusar akan sesuatu hal. Sasuke hanya bisa melihat Naruto menyebrang dengan buru-buru, begitu tiba di depan Sasuke langsung memeluk pemuda yang sudah lama menjadi pendampingnya itu._

_Sasuke sempat bingung dengan tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Baru saja ia hendak melepaskan pelukan Naruto, tiba-tiba dari belakang tubuh Naruto datang seorang laki-laki yang tak dikenal, langsung menerjang Naruto dengan sebilah pisau ditangannya._

_"Na-naruto..." Napas Sasuke tercekat seketika melihat kejadian yang bahkan tak mencapai satu menit telah menghilangkan segalanya._

_Saat orang itu melepaskan tubuhnya dari belakang Naruto, ia bisa melihat pisau tersebut menancap di pinggang Naruto. Sang pelaku terduduk dan tertawa kencang._

_"Na-naruto... Ba-" Naruto menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke._

_"Ssshhtt... Sudah kukatakan kan, aku mendapat mimpi tentang orangtua ku, dan seminggu lalu aku mendapatkan mimpi tentangmu. Makanya-" Naruto meringis kesakitan. "Makanya, supaya tidak terjadi lagi aku melindungimu."_

_Air mata Sasuke mengalir deras, lidahnya terasa kelu tak ada satu kata terucap darinya. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya menutup luka Naruto._

_"Diam kau dobe! Diam! Siapa saja TOLONG! Panggilkan ambulans." Teriak Sasuke pada orang-orang yang malah menonton dirinya._

_"HEH BODOH! EMANGNYA INI TONTONAN! CEPAT HUBUNGI RUMAH SAKIT." Salah satu guru datang untuk melihat keributan yang terjadi diluar dan langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Naruto._

_"Sasuke, tolong tekan bagian lukanya sampai ambulans datang." Perintah guru itu dengan meletakkan potongan kain dibagian luka Naruto._

_Sedangkan sang pelaku sudah dibekuk satpam sekolah tinggal menunggu polisi datang._

_"Bertahanlah dobe, jangan pejamkan matamu." Ucap Sasuke panik, karena napas Naruto yang sudah terengah-engah._

_"Uhuk..uhuk... Sasuke, my teme. Terima kasih."_

_Kalimat terakhir itu ikut mengakhiri hidup Naruto, meninggalkan Sasuke selamanya._

_Itulah sebab mengapa Sasuke tak datang di acara perpisahan, dikarenakan Narutopun tak datang dan tak akan pernah datang._

* * *

...

...

Tepat pukul 20:00, malam ini gerhana bulan yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke akhirnya datang.

Sasuke berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Saat ini jam menunjukan pukul 07:50, bulan sudah tampak menggelap sebagian, dan hal mustahil yang sempat tak ia percayai dari mulut sang kakak, harus ia akui itu terjadi.

Sekolah yang ramai, seseorang yang berjalan dengan menabrak pejalan kakipun ia bisa lihat, sama seperti 7 tahun lalu. Ia menyalakan pematik api yang tersisa sedikit.

Bisa ia lihat wajah Naruto yang pucat dari seberang jalan.

"Sasuke... Jangan." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya agar Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, dan mengacuhkan Naruto, lagipula Naruto juga tak akan bisa berbuat apapun.

Memangnya apa yang mau dilakukan Sasuke?

Dia ingin mengulang kejadian 7 tahun lalu dengan membiarkan dirinya terbunuh. Sehingga dia bisa menyusul Naruto dengan cara yang sama. Itulah alasan Sasuke begitu terobsesi dengan gerhana bulan, sekaligus ia membuktikan mitos yang diceritakan kakaknya benar atau tidak.

Dan itu terbukti, sebagian kejadian 7 tahun lalu terjadi dihadapannya.

**Teng...teng...teng...teng...teng...teng... Teng... Teng...**

Jam sekolah berdentang 8 kali. Menandakan tepat pukul 8 malam. Gerhana bulan telah sepenuhnya menyelimuti bumi. Fokus orang-orang sudah menatap langit, untuk melihat fenomena alam tersebut.

Lain lagi Sasuke yang menutup matanya perlahan ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah dibawah pengaruh alkohol berjalan menghampirinya.

Namun hingga 1 menit berlalu, tak ada yang terjadi. Karena orang tersebut keburu jatuh pingsan di depan Sasuke, dan pematik apinya telah sepenuhnya padam.

Gerhana pun telah lewat. Hanya berlangsung 7 menit, dan selama itu Sasuke hanya berdiri terpaku. Semua perasaan campur aduk, kesal, kecewa, sedih, marah, hingga ia tak tau lagi apa yang dirasakan. Seakan penantiannya bertahun-tahun terasa sia-sia belaka.

Yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanya menangis...

...

...

* * *

_"Iruka-san, bisa kabulkan permintaanku yang terakhir?"_

_Pria yang disamping Naruto mendengarkan namun matanya tetap menatap lurus ke depan._

_"Apa?"_

_"Bisakah kau membiarkan Sasuke gagal dalam percobaan gerhana bulan bodohnya itu? Setelah itu aku akan pergi bersamamu, tak mengikuti Sasuke lagi."_

_"Baiklah... Tetapi sesuai janji. Setelah gerhana bulan lewat kita pergi selamanya."_

_"Baik."_

...

...

* * *

**Beberapa Hari kemudian...**

Sasuke berserta Mikoto berada disalah satu bukit, dimana Itachi dan Naruto tengah beristirahat untuk selamanya.

Mikoto meletakkan dua buket bunga diatas kedua nisan tersebut. Sasuke memang sengaja memakamkan Naruto disamping makam kakaknya. Karena Naruto tak memiliki sanak keluarga setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Lagipula lokasi makam orang tua Naruto juga tak jauh dari lokasi Naruto.

Mikoto dan Sasuke duduk diatas rumput yang berada disekeliling makam. Sesekali Mikoto mengusap kedua nisan dengan kain lap, sedangkan Sasuke duduk terdiam menatap kedua nisan itu.

"Bu, waktu reuni hari itu Naruto datang menemuiku." Ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan, Mikoto diam membiarkan Sasuke bercerita terlebih dulu. "Dia datang menemuiku, dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin aku hidup bahagia. Dia bilang dia bahagia sekarang dan baik-baik saja. Dia juga bilang dia... Dia juga merindukan ibu."

Mikoto mengusap punggung anaknya. Akhirnya setelah 7 tahun baru kali ini Sasuke menangis.

"Ibu juga merindukan Naru-chan."

"Hiks... Hiks... Dan si do-dobe itu bilang tidak akan menungguku disana jika a-aku melakukan hal bodoh." Dengan tersenggal-senggal namun wajah Sasuke masih tersenyum dibalik tangisnya.

"Kali ini ibu setuju dengannya. Sudahlah Sasuke, yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah mendoakannya. Dan mulai sekarang hiduplah lebih baik, buat Naruto bahagia disana."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya.

"Aku akan hidup bahagia untuk bagianmu juga dobe..."

...

...

...

**FIN**

* * *

**Pojokan Kanon1010:**

jangan tanyakan tentang "pase de deux" ga buntu sih sebenarnya, cuma ga tau kenapa ngetiknya yang males. jadi Kanon kasih fic ini sebagai pengalihan sementara buat fic-fic yang belum update ok! ^^

see you again and have a nice day ^^


End file.
